Dance, Dance
by Lyrical Musicbox
Summary: [oneshotsongfic, KishuxMinto] Kishu decides to crash a mew mew party to see his Konekochan, and in a desperation to make her jealous, he ruins alot of things for a poor lorikeet mew.


**Dance, Dance**

**by Mashimaro Neko**

**A/N:** Yay for KishuxMinto anyway, I needed a nudge to get out of writers block, and this came about... This is a songfic to Fall Out Boy's "Dance Dance". Be warned it's a bit... violent... Ya. GOMEN NASAI! I'm also sorry for the (anti?) ZxM hints in this, if it bugs you.

I wanted to make it not be, you know, out of the blue love-love? So it ended up like this. Not very romantic, I admit, but I think it's awesome anyway.

As a note, before I knew how to pronounce things in Japanese (TMM was one of my first mangas and first manga obessions, though not the very first), I pronounced Masaya's name My-ass-ah. I seriously thought it was pronounced like that. XD So that's where that came from, if you're wondering...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMM or Dance Dance.

A dance for the mews. That blonde-monster's attempt of a "thank you". An attempt a certain green-haired alien was going to crash.

Kishu sat outside the window of the rented ballroom, watching the mews have fun with the silly little ball. He snarled a bit seeing the pairing of his darling Koneko-chan and her "boyfriend"-- _what was his name again?_ _Mayasa? More like Myass_-_a_... the alien thought lightly, gazing at Ichigo and the accused. They seemed to be having a great time...

With a small, childish "hpmh" Kishu looked over to the other dancing couples. The genuis-boy was dancing with the green-girl, the one that Pai said had extrodinary mew aqua transformation. He had always said it was just that his lavender-haired partner had a crush on her, but lately that got him injured in fits of rage, so the alien, in a rare fit of restraint, stopped. _Pai-kun isn't going to like that his little mermaid is dancing with the blonde-monster... _Kishu thought evily, wondering if he should tell him.

The monkey-girl didn't seem to have a dance partner, and therefore sat on the table hoarding refreshments. The ponytailed-dude, Ryou's best buddy, stood there sweatdropping, telling her something Kishu couldn't make out. He sighed. _That's all fine and well...but also EXTREMELY BORING... _

_Aren't there 5 mews? I only saw three... where is the wolf-girl and the bird-girl? _Kishu wondered boredly, scanning the room for the two mews. Then he saw them-- for better or worse.

There, in the far part of the room, were the two, dancing. Together. The wolf mew with her usual lack of expression, the bird mew looking extremely red for some reason. Kishu sat there staring blankly. Then the blank stare turned to a smirk. Maybe he should tease one of them today, seeing as it was only appropreate to do so when he seemed to have stumbled apon a dirty little secret here... _Wolfy-chan doesn't sound good at all, and that wolf chick is a bitch anyway... Lorii-chan sounds cute, and she's quite the interesting character from what I know... that should work... _

The alien secretly teleported into a dark corner of the ballroom to watch them unnoticed as possible, then listened to this parody of a date unfold. The other couples said some words now and then, but the two girls remained in a deep silence. The wolf girl seemed quite aloof from the situation, as apposed to the red and becoming redder bird mew. _I guess it's rather akward for them... _he thought. _It would appear they are the only lesbian couple here, makes sense... I never was too shy to talk to Koneko-chan._

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue**_

He watched them dance, utterly amused by the situation, but in a way also utterly angry. _She and Koneko-chan are good friends, to some extent. _he thought. _Wolf chick was iffy. Lorii-chan, I don't think she, a betrayer of my koneko-chan, is worthy of you, a friend of my Koneko-chan, who led her in the right direction. _Kishu looked at the two's expressions again._ She doesn't even seem to like you. Look at how she doesn't care. You're a pretty girl, even if you are nothing compared to Ichigo..._ The jade-haired alien snuck a glance at Ichigo. She was smiling, blushing, happy... with HIM. He clenched his fists. This party was horrible. He wasn't sure whether it was the bottom of the bottom, as bad as it could get, or if it was just not supposed to happen at all, it was so bad. There wasn't single word for its horribleness.

_**Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."  
**_

Kishu floated in his corner a bit, trying to control his anger. _Don't give yourself away now. _He took a deep breath and silently let it out. He looked back to the two girls in their dance, which had not changed. However, something else changed-- the song that the band played. It slowed, and the vocalist began a love song.

The blue-haired girl looked up at her 'oneesama', then loked down, face perpetually red. "... it's a nice night..." she managed to studder out. The older girl nodded. "Yes it is." she replied. Minto obviously was bad at conversation-- Kishu could tell. _Her voice is quiet and soft. _he thought lightly, in some corner of his mind. _Usually it's harsh. She really is in love with that bitch. We're similar in a way, except that I never got to dance with koneko-chan... _He again snuck a glance at Ichigo and her boyfriend. She looked up, and they exchanged a few words, faces becoming closer, closer... their lips met. Kishu felt his heart clawed by agony. Anger built. Trying to calm himsef down, he sharply shifted his gaze to the lesbian dancers. The bird seemed to be fallowing Ichigo's lead, looking up, then closing her eyes, becoming closer.. The alien couldn't take it anymore, what with all this happening-- Koneko kissing that asshole, and then her friend about to kiss her betrayer...

He jumped out of his hiding spot.

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by  
**_

The ponytailed man froze. The littlest mew looked up from her snacks, wondering why his lecture had stopped. Ryou sensed a prensence, and looked over wide-eyed. His green-haired partner tensed as she fallowed his gaze. Ichigo and Masaya broke from their kiss, the catgirl feeling suddenly uneasy. The purple-haired girl and the bird mew didn't seem to notice

He slipped down near these two. "Hello, Lorii-chan." he said, in his usual tone. _I'll show Koneko-chan. Make her jealous. She knows she likes me, somewhere, somehow. _

_**  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time**_

Minto opened her eyes, suprised and now embarrased. All eyes were on them. "W-what do you want, Kishu?!" she yelled. "Shouldn't you be bothering Ichigo, not me?!" Her annoyance, shock, suprise, embarrasment, anger, all of her emotions, were visable in her eyes. Kishu smirked. _She's so readable..._

"Maybe I felt like bothering you today." he replied, shrugging. "I'm allowed to bother who I want, aren't I?" He knew that Ichigo would be jealous of this. Kishu usually never bothered anyone but her-- she couldn't help but feel somewhat empty without such a occurance today. He resisted the urge to look at his beloved's face.

"You CAN'T! You're not supposed to be here! You're here to crash this party, aren't you?! That or steal Ichigo!! I hate you! I don't want to let such a vugular person such as youself in my sight!!" Minto yelled. She was enraged, but also sad-- you could feel it in her words. Kishu finally snuck a glance at Ichigo. Like Minto, and most other humans, she was readable through her eyes. These eyes showed no envy, only pure anger and harshness, and some worry for her friend.

Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Anger rised in his mind and heart again. _Why isn't she jealous?! I'm ignoring her, and she's not jealous?! _he thought, full of rage. _Was it not enough to make her want to be Lorii-chan at this moment?! Maybe I should try a little harder..._

"Did you hear me, Kishu?! LEAVE MY SIGHT!" Minto yelled again, eyes squeezed shut in anger. Kishu looked at her seriously, then grabbed her chin and locked the blue-haired girl's lips with his own.

_**Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

Minto's expression changed from anger to suprise, then this quickly melted to fear and a horrible feeling of weakness and hopelessness. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and she tried to pull away. Kishu put his hand in her soft hair, pushing her against him still. With his other hand, he pushed the purple-haired older girl back. She managed to stay on her feet, staring at them with a cold expression.

The jade-haired alien finally let go of her, and pulled back, smirking. Minto fell to her knees, face red and eyes full of tears that she refused to shed. __

_**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**_

"W-why..." Minto studdered, scared and now feeling like a limp puppet. Her voice was shaky, soft, and in a way he liked it that way. "W-why did you..."

Kishu smirked at her again. "Because." he awnsered. _Is she..._ he thought, glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes.

Ichigo's emotions he saw through the windows of her eyes were still devoid of jealousy. What they did show was worry, anger, fear for her friend, and a tinge of the need for avengement. He seemed to have stirred her up, yes, but not in the way he wanted to... Mistake number one of the night. He didn't have the words at the moment to say anything, but if he did, it would've summed his life up—mistake after mistake. Both him and Minto knew that this would be one night they'd never forget, whether they wanted to or not._****_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

But at the moment, Kishu thought nothing of how stupid the whole thing had been. He only knew blind rage. "You seem suprised. Scared. And sad." he told the shaking bird mew. He knew he was using her to vent his feelings, to seek revenge, but he didn't care. "Were you saving that kiss for your uncaring 'onee-sama'? Did I steal all that courage?"_****_

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (love)

Minto's eyes showed the alien that he had hit the nail on the head. but awakened something else-- the need to avenge herself, the loss of her first kiss, maybe? She pulled her mew mew pendant out of her dress, clutching it tight. "Mew Mew Minto, METAMORPHO-SIS!!" She kissed her pendant, and transformed, growing navy feathered wings and a bird tail of the same color.

Yet another mistake of the night._****_

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time

"Oh my, Lorii-chan. Ready to fight, I see?" he said, teasingly. _Maybe, if I keep at this... _he thought. _... she'll be jealous. Or Lorii-chan will give in, and then she'll be jealous for sure, and I'll have a toy…_

_**Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead**_

"Minton Alo!" Minto yelled, weapon forming in her hands. That was an adequate awnser to his question. She aimed her weapon at Kishu, taking to air quickly. She wouldn't hit, he knew, what with the way her whole body was shaking. But it was good to play along. His own weapons appeared in his hands.  
_**  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

She may be ready to fight, but I don't really feel like it… I came here for Koneko-chan… Kishu thought, taking a glance at his beloved. She was whispering something to her boyfriend. He grimanced, then decided to play a bit more with his current toy. "We're a lot alike, Lorii-chan. Your beloved 'oneesama' doesn't give a shit about you. And you know it, don't you?"

"SHUT UP! Riboun, MINTO ECHO!" the almost hysterical girl screamed, firing at him.

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (love)**

Kishu narrowly dodged. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Riboun Minto ECHO!" Minto said, her voice becoming shakier. The next attack was more easily dodged.

"Koneko doesn't love me! Accept the fact that the bitch over there doesn't love you!" Kishu yelled, getting almost angry himself.

"KISHU!" Ichigo suddenly yelled. The alien turned her way. Minto countinued staring at him, arrow pointed at him and eyes full of tears. "Leave now! You've caused enough damage!" she yelled.  
"….koneko-chan…" he was dumbstruck

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

Ryou chose this time to alert the other mews to the fact this was more than a one-person fight. "Tokyo Mew Mew, assemble!"  
The other mews, finally seeming to click to the fact that this was a real battle, seemed to snap to attention. Everyone pulled out their pendants, minus the one who already had and her 'oneesama', who stood there, watching with an apathetic sort of look on her face.

**Dance, Dance**

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorpho-sis!"

Still no move from Zakuro.

_**Dance, Dance**_

Kisshu snapped to attention, and dissapered in rage. His victim fell to the floor, lacking the strength to keep her transformation. And the tears finally fell.  
_**  
Dance, Dance.  
**_

**A/N: **… I hope you liked this angtsy thing. Though I'm not sure why you would…  
I actually like the sort of mood in this, and I'd try making this into a full story if it wasn't for the fact I have no ideas how to progress from this sort of relationship to an actual love between the two… Ah. Maybe someday, some lifetime. Just because KxM's awesome…  
If you didn't understand why the characters do how they do or feel how they feel in this, I don't blame you.  
I will bestow lots of love apon you if you comment and C&C.


End file.
